


Good News

by Emimar



Series: Tolkien Twitter RP Shorts Modern AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimar/pseuds/Emimar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the Modern AU from the twitter rp. The accounts are: @Lyndheid, @eredluinarcher, @MidgardCollie</p><p>In this, Lyndheid is a zoology student at university and Kili is a member of metal band which has just got a recording contract. (Please be warned, though that I've got to post earlier stuff from this for it to make more sense.)</p><p>Of course, the writing is a bit raw and unedited in places because it's posted as typed, but it is an enjoyable read all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

[Kili]  
He whistles happily as he walks home from the recording studio. He has great news for Lyndheid. His band has finally, at long last got a recording contract. He stops off at the local off license to get a bottle of mead and after that, he stopped off at a shop which sells luxury chocolates to surprise her with before heading home.

[Lyndheid]  
She's outside on the grass playing with Fundin and Laddie throwing them a ball to chase. Fundin looks a little overwhelmed by it all...

[Kili]  
He smiles broadly when he sees her playing with the dogs and Fundin rushes over to him, wagging his tail.

[Laddie]  
Laddie barks loudly and runs over to him, leaping up in greeting, almost knocking him over... 

[Kili]  
He almost drops the bottle of mead and the chocolates when the collie comes hurtling at him. "Is this the dog you were talking about, Lynd?

[Lyndheid]  
She smiles warmly at him, glad that he's home. "Aye. He's a bit of an handful though. Very boisterous, but he's been coped up in the pound for so long it's bound to have an effect on him.

[Kili]  
He strokes the dog's head. "What have you called him?"

[Lyndheid]  
"Laddie seems to be an appropriate name to me. I used to have a dog like him when I was living at home."

[Kili]  
"Let's go inside. I have something wonderful to tell you."

[Lyndheid]  
She nods and clips a lead on Laddie and picks up Fundin, holding the little puppy close to her chest. "And what would that be?" 

[Kili]  
He drapes his free arm around her shoulders. "We had some good luck today. I didn't want to tell you before, because I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it fell through, but..." He could hardly contain the grin on his face as he broke the good news. "We finally got a recording contract today."

[Lyndheid]  
"That's wonderful, Kee! I would hug you, but my arms are a bit full at the moment."

[Kili]  
"The sentiment's appreciated, Lynd. But you know what this means, don't you? The barge is alright for just me and Fundin, but it's a bit cramped for you. I was thinking of looking for a house for us to live in. We can afford it now and you don't have to live with those annoying flat mates of yours, and I think your new friend would love a real garden to run around in. What do you think?"

[Lyndheid]  
"It will be difficult for me to get out of the contract now. I'll have to stay there until the end of the year, but I'll be free to move in the summer. It might come as a shock to my aunt, though, not going home to live with her until the new term starts. We'll need to talk it over with her."

[Kili]  
"You're right, of course. I need to meet her, don't I? And your sister. We can do that at the weekend if you want to."

[Lyndheid]  
"Visiting them would be nice. I'll give them a ring in the morning."

[Kili]  
"I was thinking that we should go out tonight, to the pub which allows us to bring dogs and have a meal to celebrate, if you wanted to."

[Lyndheid]  
"That sounds nice. I'll have to brave the student flat from hell to get ready though. Will you be alright caring for Laddie? I can't take him with me. Fundin is easy to hide from the university staff, but I don't I'll be able to do with with a full grown dog!"

[Kili]  
"You look fine as you are to me, Lynd."

[Lyndheid]  
"I've been run ragged around the park all day thanks to Laddie. He's got lots of energy, so I do need to change into something else.

[Kili]  
He nods. "That's fine with me. I bought some mead and some chocolates on the way home which we can share later."

[Lyndheid]  
She smiles at him brightly. "That's sweet of you, Kili, but I can think of other ways."

[Kili]  
"Aye, I bet." He opens the hatch to the boat and takes Fundin from her.

[Laddie]  
He sniffs around the entrance to the boat curiously and decides to claim it by raising his leg and peeing.

[Kili]  
He laughs at the dog's antics. "He's making himself at home, isn't, Lynd? Don't worry though."

[Lyndheid]  
"I had a feeling that might happen. He's making this place his home."

[Kili]  
"Well, the poor boy can make himself at home here as much as he wants to. He deserves it after what he's been through." He puts Fundin down and strokes Laddie's head.

[Lyndheid]  
"Aye. I don't regret bringing him home. We must be patient with him."

[Kili]  
" He's a lovely dog and will make a wonderful companion for Fundin. I just hope he doesn't teach him bad habits!" 

[Lyndheid]  
She lets Laddie off his lead so that he can go explore his new home. "They'll both need training. I'll get some books on the subject. I should have got some before I brought him home, but I was busy."

[Laddie]  
He runs into the house boat, immediately finds the bed room and leaps up on to the bed.

[Kili]  
He hugs her shoulders. "Erm...I think we may have some competition for the bed now."

[Lyndheid]  
She laughs. "It appears to be so!" She turns and kisses his lips, having missed him all day.

[Kili]  
He chuckles. "We could wrestle him for the bed now, or you could go get ready for dinner out if you want to eat."

[Lyndheid]  
"Eh..Let him get himself comfortable for a while. I'll go to my flat and change. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

[Kili]  
He nods. "Aye...We need to allow him to settle down. Would it be best to leave him here or take him with us?"

[Lyndheid]  
"Take him with us would be best. He never liked being shut up in a kennel and I don't think he'd like it now."

[Kili]  
He nods. "That sounds wise. Don't be too long, my love."

[Lyndheid]  
"I won't me. Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you!" She kisses him good bye.

[Kili]  
He grins at her broadly, knowing how silly that statement is considering her chosen profession. "And what would you do if you were studying wild horses in their natural habitat? I can't go with you because of my job."

[Lyndheid]  
"We'll work it out, Kili." She sighs and mutters. "We have to..."

[Kili]  
He nods in agreement and kisses her back. "Nothing is certain yet..." He looks away from her.

[Lyndheid]  
" I must be going. I'll not be long."

[Kili]  
"Bye love." [He didn't like the thought of her going on a research expedition. So many things could happen to her on such a thing He is well versed on the fate of conservationists like Diane Fossey and Joy Adamson. He didn't want the same fate for her, let alone the loneliness of being parted from her.

[Lyndheid]  
She feels a little down because of the turn the conversation had turned as she walks back to her flat. Would this thing work, or was it doomed to fail because of their different paths? She didn't know.

[Kili]  
He closes the hatch when she's gone to stop the dogs from getting out and he fires up his lap top to have a look at houses for sale in the local area. One thought crosses his mind. Should he ask her what she thinks when he finds something promising or should he surprise her? A difficult choice.

[Laddie]  
He stretches out on the bed full length and snoozes. "Zzzzz Zzzzz"

[Lyndheid]  
When she gets to her flat, she's greeted by mess and loud music as she walks past the kitchen. She sees that her flatmates are having one of those stupid parties. She goes to her room and shuts herself inside her room as she gets ready. She chooses her one of her favourite dresses, purse and handbag and gets out of there quickly because she wants to avoid the party animals as much as possible.

[Kili]  
He finds a house which he likes the look of and begins to type an e-mail to the estate agents inquiring about it, softly singing one of his compositions as he does so. The question is, will she like it?

[Lyndheid]  
Glad to be out of there, she takes her time walking back, just to get some fresh air and to give her a chance to calm down before she meets up with him again. Her flatmates always put her in a foul mood.

[Kili]  
He carefully types out the e-mail, wanting to make a good job of it because the house he's found would be perfect for their needs - a large room which could be used as a library where Lyndheid could work, a large fenced garden for the dogs...He just hopes that she will like it.

[Lyndheid]  
She enjoys the walk along the path beside the canal, glad that it's tarmacked or her dress would get dirty in the mud because of the recent snow melt. The barge comes into view and she picks up her pace.

[Kili]  
He logs into a social networking site so that he can post the good news about the band's recording contract on the band's page and spends some time answering messages. He gets fed up of it and logs out after about half an hour or so. Didn't those people realise he had other things to do?

[Lyndheid]  
She opens the hatch and steps inside. "Kee? I'm ready." She sees that he is on the lap top and peers curiously at it. 

[Kili]  
He almost jumps out of his skin as if he's been caught looking at something he shouldn't. "Hello, Lynd."

[Lyndheid]  
"What were you looking at?" Her curiosity was engaged now.

[Kili]  
He tries to look as innocent at possible. "It's nothing important, Lynd. Don't worry about it."

[Lyndheid]  
She frowns, not convinced. Was he hiding something from her?

[Kili]  
He puts the screen down because he doesn't want her to see that he'd been looking at houses. He catches her expression. Honestly, Lynd, it's nothing to worry about...

[Lyndheid]  
"If it's nothing to worry about, then why are you hiding it from me?"

[Kili]  
"It's a surprise. Let's go out for dinner. You look stunning in that dress. I like it."

[Lyndheid]  
She brushes her curiosity away. Perhaps there was nothing for her to worry about at all and she was just being daft.

[Kili]  
He goes into the bedroom to change and notices that Laddie is fast asleep on their bed. He changes into jeans and a black t-shirt. He pokes his head out the door.] Laddie's fast asleep in here..

[Lyndheid]  
She peers inside and a smile crosses her face. "Shall we just let him sleep? It would be a shame to wake him."

[Kili]  
"What would you think is best, love?"

[Laddie]  
Laddie sleepily lifts his head up an yawns loudly at them both.

[Lyndheid]  
"He's waking up now. He'll want to come with us when he's fully awake."

[Kili]  
"I'll take him, love. You can take Fundin if you wish."

[Lyndheid]  
She nods and clips Fundin's lead on to him. "I'm really looking forward to this evening."

[Kili]  
He pats Laddie on the head in encouragement. "Come on, boy. We're going out."

[Laddie]  
He gets up and stretches before jumping down off the bed. He looks at Kili with eyes sparkling with intelligence

[Kili]  
He strokes the dog's head. "Good boy." And clips the lead to his collar. "It's time we went, my dear."

Lyndheid  
She picks Fundin up and carefully climbs out on to the grass, feeling a little bit clumsy because of the long length of the skirt of her dress. Miraculously, she didn't trip up and fall on her face.

[Kili]  
He encourages Laddie to walk on his lead so that he can follow her and Fundin out.

[Laddie]  
He pulls Kili along, straining at his lead in excitement.

[Kili]  
"Whoa...Slow down, Laddie!

Laddie  
He continues to pull him forward, not understanding what he is asking of him.

Lyndheid  
"He's quite energetic! I need to do something with him to calm him down." She grabs hold of the lead, hoping it will make him stop.

[Kili]  
"Thanks, Lynd. He's quite strong!"

[Lyndheid]  
"I know. I need to look into what I can do to make him calmer."

[Laddie]  
He stops pulling and turns his head to look at them, his ears down and his tail high between his legs.

Lyndheid  
She carefully bends down, a difficult task in her dress and lets Fundin leap out of her arms.

[Laddie]  
When Fundin is on the grass, he goes up to the puppy, looking more relaxed.

[Kili]  
Fundin wags his tail at the adult dog and play bows. "I think we may have found the trick of calming him, Lynd." He grins broadly at her.

[Lyndheid]  
"We may at that, at least for now." She takes his hand in hers, enjoying the feeling of his fingers entwined with hers.

[Kili]  
"Aye. " He walks along with her, in the direction of the pub where they planned on having dinner.

[Laddie]  
The presence of Fundin distracts him and he walks at a more moderate pace, his tail curled over his back.

[Lyndheid]  
She smiles at Laddie. "He looks happier than he did at the kennels. I'm glad I brought him home." She marvels at what a nice evening it is walking with her love and the dogs.

[Kili]  
"Aye, thanks to your kindness. Are you going to be staying on at the kennels? You seemed to enjoy your time there. It would be nice to, but I don't have the time with uni work. I've lots of assignments and if I am to get anywhere with it, I'll have to volunteer at the museum instead. I might go back in the summer, after exams. They said that they would like me back there. When are you and your band going to start recording your first album?"

[Kili]  
"That is going to take a lot of work. We decided to write some new material for it. Our old stuff can be the on b sides of our singles and downloads on the website the recording company wants to make. All of that takes time to perfect, so we'll be recording our old stuff while we work on that. It's hard work, but we have lots of fun too."

[Lyndheid]  
She grins at him. "I'll have to meet this band of yours. Have you told them about me?"

[Kili]  
He shakes his head. "Not yet. We can meet one night in the pub if you'd like but there is one thing I've got to tell you about the contract." He hesitates, knowing that she isn't going to like it one bit.

[Lyndheid]  
"Is there something wrong with it, Kili?" She asked, all serious.

[Kili]  
"Well, the company doesn't want it getting out that I have a girlfriend. It's for marketing reasons, see?"

[Lyndheid]  
"Marketing reasons? You mean it will help sell records and concert tickets and other things." She frowns. "It's a bit shallow, isn't it?"

[Kili]  
He shakes his head. "I don't agree with it, but it shouldn't really affect us. We're just in it for the music."

[Lyndheid]  
"It can't be kept a secret forever, Kili. Do you think can handle the intrusion on your privacy?"

[Kili]  
"The company will work out security issues, so I don't think there is anything to worry about for the moment. This is something we've all been wanting for a long time."

[Lyndheid]  
"She considers her next words carefully.] I don't want to ruin it for you, Kili. I just wanted to point out...some concerns I have."

[Kili]  
"It is understandable, and I appreciate it. I need someone around who will make sure that I don't lose my head in the clouds over this."

[Lyndheid] She nods and the pub is within sight. "You can count on me for that, Kili."

[Kili]  
He nods, and grins at her. "We're almost there. We can talk about your concerns later. Right now, we should be celebrating our good fortune."

[Lyndheid]  
"Aye. We shouldn't dwell on negativity when everything has been good today."

[Kili]  
He passes Laddie's lead to her. "I'll go in and see how busy it is. I won't be long." He enters the pub and takes a look around the place. They are in luck, because the snug is empty which is a good place for them to take the dogs and a nice fire was burning, warming up the area.

[Lyndheid]  
She waits outside, holding on tightly to the boisterous dog's lead...

[Kili]  
He comes out a few moments later to tell her that it's alright to come in, that there aren't any other dogs.

[Lyndheid]  
She goes inside and encourages the dogs by speaking softly to them. "Come on."

[Laddie]  
He sniffs excitedly at the air, smelling the food....as he eagerly trots inside.

[Kili]  
He places his hand on her shoulder and whispers in her ear. "Our usual spot is free. You get settled while I go to the bar. What would you like me to get you?"

Lyndheid  
She thinks for a minute. "Coke would be nice, with some ice."

[Kili]  
He nods and goes over to the bar and orders drinks from the bar tender.

[Lyndheid]  
While Kili is at the bar, she goes into the snug and secures their leads around the heavy table leg so that they can't wander off and bother people. She starts to look through the menu while she waits for Kili to join her.

[Kili]

It takes a while because the bar tender is too busy gossiping with with a group of yuppies.

[Laddie]  
He lays down in front of the fireplace and snoozes contentedly.

[Lyndheid]  
She pours over the menu while she waits for Kili to join her, wondering what's taking him so long.She looks up from time to time, to make sure that Fundin and Laddie are fine.

[Kili]  
At long last he is served by the bar tender and he brings the drinks over to her. A coke for her like she requested and an ale for himself. "I'm sorry it took so long, love."

[Lyndheid]  
She glances up at him and smiles.] That's alright. [Her stomach growls.] I just hope it does take to long to get tea - I'm starved.

[Kili]  
He sits down opposite her and looks at Laddie sleeping by the fire and strokes Fundin's head fondly. "Have you decided what you want?

Lyndheid  
She takes a sip of her coke. "The shepherd's pie, I think." She passes him the menu so she could look.

[Kili] He looks through it and decides on the mixed grill, because he could share some of it with the collies. "I'll be back in a moment, Lynd."

[Lyndheid]  
She nods and takes another sip of her coke. She rummages around in her bag and takes out a book she slipped in there a few days ago. She looses herself in the strange microscopic world of Archea bacteria. 

[Kili]  
When he goes back to the bar, he finds that there's a big que there, and people grumbling about the slowness of the service because the bar tender was gossiping again. If it wasn't for the fact that it was one of the few around which allowed dogs in and the only one of those which served meals, he would have gone back to Lynd and asked her if she wanted to leave and go elsewhere. Instead he waits, leaning against the bar, while his stomach begins to growl.

[Lyndheid]  
She continues to read her book, quite oblivious to the wait, and even though the book is quite technical, she reads it almost until the end of the first chapter.

[Kili]  
Finally, the que whittles down and he's able to place their order. He notices the manager having a heated argument with some disgruntled patrons because the bar tender got their order wrong. He sighs, hoping that it won't happen to them.]  


[Lyndheid]  
She put her book to one side, wondering where he had got to.

[Kili]  
He rejoins her at the table, carrying another coke and an ale because Mahal knows how long it will be before their meal arrives. "I'm sorry, Lynd. The service in here is terrible tonight. The bar tender keeps gossiping with yuppies instead of serving people and getting their meal orders wrong, the manager is being rude to customers. I'm sorry. It looks like our evening is ruined."

[Laddie]  
Continues to snooze contentedly.

[Lyndheid]  
She looks up at him and smiles. "Don't blame yourself, Kili. It is not your fault this has happened. It's not ruined anyway because I'm with you.  


[Kili]  
"I was wanting to give you a better evening than we've had tonight. I want to give you the best I can.

[Lyndheid]  
She smiles at his words and reaches across to take his hand in hers. "That is sweet of you, Kili, but in the end, I just want to spend time with you - that is all I need."

[Kili]  
He nods, thinking that she is right. "So you think I'm worried over nothing?"

[Lyndheid]  
She nods, taking hold of his hand across the table because she wanted to reassure him. "Of course you are..."

[Kili]  
He notices the book that she has been reading and picks it up to look at it. "It seems you've been busy at any rate love. What's it about?" He flicks through it, seeing that it is far more advanced than the studies he did.

[Lyndheid]  
"It's a book on astrobiology, basically it's about how life most likely began on Earth and how we might detect life else where in the universe."

[Kili]  
"You mean like ufos and little green men?"

[Lyndheid]  
She chuckles and shakes her head. "Not really, Kili, but there was a branch of science which did study that, but it didn't really take off. This is much more sophisticated and it's exciting because new discoveries are being made all the time.

[Kili]  
"What kind of discoveries? It sounds fascinating, but I must confess that I don't really keep up with it."

[Lyndheid]  
"Exoplanets, Archea bacteria in extreme environments, that kind of thing."

[Kili]  
He looks at her blankly. "You'll have to explain to me what that means."

Lyndheid  
Exoplanets are planets which have been discovered orbit stars outside of our solar system and Archea are a kind of bacteria which are very different from the "normal" kind. Oxygen is poisonous to them so they can only survive in environments where most known life can't exist.

[Kili]  
"So the existence of the bacteria means that life can exist in places we wouldn't normally think it could." 

[Lyndheid]  
She grins. "Exactly! It's not my usual area of interest of course, but I find it fascinating from an evolutionary perspective, and it draws together many branches of science which are usually separated." 

[Kili]  
Their food arrives, much sooner than expected, given the recent service. He checks his meal carefully, to make sure that it is right. He glances at her.] Is yours alright, Lynd?

[Lyndheid]  
She flashes him a smile. "It's fine, Kili." She digs into her shepherd's pie with gusto.

[Kili]  
"Good." He attacks the steak with the same enthusiasm she showed regarding the shepherd's pie.

[Lyndheid]  
She eats the shepherd's pie, enjoying every mouthful, occasionally taking a sip of coke.

[Kili]  
He puts some of the meat aside for the dogs to have as a treat, but they would have to be fed properly later.

[Lyndheid]  
She grins when she notices what he's done. "You know, you're going to spoil those dogs."

[Kili]  
"I bet you'll spoil them as well." He grins at her. "We should go to the pet store tomorrow and pick up things for them.

[Lyndheid]  
"That's a good idea. It'll keep Fundin from chewing up the place and it will keep Laddie occupied."

[Kili]  
Fundin did get to my socks the other day and I had to replace them. You'd best be careful where you leave your books so he can't get hold of them.

Lyndheid  
"I shall make sure my books are kept away from him. I suspect he'll grow out of it."

Kili  
"I hope so." He eats the last of his steak, at least the part he wasn't saving for the dogs. "I wouldn't want him ruining your work."

Lyndheid  
She finishes her shepherd's pie. "Don't worry. I'll keep my assignments well out of his reach!"

Kili  
He puts his plate on to an empty table nearby and feeds the scraps to Fundin and Laddie. "We'll finish these drinks and go home if you wish."

Lyndheid  
She smiles. When did she come to think of that barge as home, instead of the student flat? It's probably because of the man sat before her. "That would be nice. We can drink that mead while we watch a film. "

Kili  
"That sounds good to me. "He drinks his ale.

Lyndheid  
She finishes her coke and looks around at the crowd in the pub. The noise level begins to rise. "It's starting to get busy now. I think now is a good time to leave."

Kili  
He finishes his ale. "It would be good to go now before it gets rowdy for the dogs' sake."

Lyndheid  
She nods. "I'm ready to go." She gets up and walks over to Laddie, coaxing him to get up.

Laddie  
He blinks his eyes and looks at her. He doesn't want to leave because he's so comfy by the warm fire…

Lyndheid  
"Come on, boy, come on! Up you get!"

Kili  
He chuckles. "I think he's tired...."

Lyndheid  
She strokes his head. "I think so...poor beast. He's had a hard time of everything recently, being in kennels."

Kili  
He nods and kneels down beside the dog. "Come on, boy...We're going home."

Laddie  
He gets up slowly and wags his tail, reluctant to leave the fireplace.

Lyndheid  
She unwraps his lead and that of Fundin's from the table leg and passes Laddie's lead to Kili, smiling as she does so, and puts her book in her handbag and swings it on her shoulder.

Kili  
He takes the lead from her and heads for the door.

Laddie  
When ever his lead is clipped on him now, he takes it as a sign to pull who ever is on the other end of it, and he pulls him to the exit....

Lyndheid  
She finds it a little difficult, keeping up because of her dress, but she catches up with them. Fundin runs on stumpy legs to trot beside his new friend.

Kili  
He turns around and looks at her. "Are you alright, Lynd?"

Lyndheid  
"I'm fine. Just having a problem keeping up in this dress. I like it, but it's not practical with an energetic canine rushing around everywhere!"

Kili  
"Aye. He has lot and lots of energy he needs to burn off!"

Lyndheid  
"I know that. I'll just have to remember it for next time."

Laddie  
He calms down somewhat when he sees Fundin and stops pulling.

Kili  
The sun had set while they had been in the pub having dinner, and the night air was welcomed after the stuffy atmosphere of the pub.

Lyndheid  
She shivers a little as the cold night air hits her. "I should have brought my coat." But she likes the clear sky and enjoys seeing the stars that manage to shine through the street lamp light.

Kili  
"It is a bit on the nippy side. Come on. Let's get home and out of the night."

Lyndheid  
"That gets no argument from me, Kili."

Kili  
He takes her arm in his so that they can walk along together. "I should have put a coat on too."

Lyndheid  
She leans into him as best she can, partly in the hope of sharing his warmth and because she wants to feel close to him.

Laddie  
He stops and sniffs at every lamp and fence post along the way, occasionally peeing on them.

Kili  
Fundin does the same, and there is something about it which he finds amusing, and he chuckles.

Lyndheid  
"Something's amusing you"

Kili  
"It's the dogs. When Laddie does his business, Fundin follows where he's been."

Lyndheid  
"I see what you mean. It's just something that dogs tend to do…"

Kili  
"I suppose I'll have to get used to dogs doing strange things now."

Lyndheid  
She grins at the statement. "You don't know the half of it."

Kili  
"Aye, but they are good company. I can put up with strangeness if that is what I get in return."

Lyndheid  
She looks at the stars, recognizing some of the more prominent constellations. "It may be cold, but it is a fine night."

Kili He smiles across at her. "That it is, my love, but it's too cold to stay out for long."

Lyndheid She nods. "Aye." She continues to walk at his side, and is glad when the barge is in sight. She can't wait to get out of the cold and into the warm.

Kili When they get to the barge, he opens the hatch quickly and waits for her and the dogs to go inside.

Laddie He trots in ahead of him, but can't go far because he needs to be let off his lead. 

Kili He releases him and steps inside, careful to avoid stepping on Fundin who is galumphing around his feet.

Laddie He goes and lays down somewhere in the cabin, curls up and sleeps.]

[Lyndheid] She sits down on the couch and starts to look through the dvds "Is there any thing you fancy watching?"

[Kili] " I'll be happy with whatever you decide." He opens the bottle of mead and pours it into a couple of glasses.

[Lyndheid] She finds a horror movie because that would give her an excuse to snuggle up against him and she grins to herself.

[Kili] He walks over to the couch and puts the glasses on the table before sitting down. He notices her choice of film. He grins at her. "Good choice." 

[Lyndheid] She puts the dvd into the dvd player, switches on the TV and sits down on the couch beside him.

[Kili] He puts his arm around her shoulders and occasionally takes sips of his mead.

[Lyndheid] She snuggles up to him as she watches the film, cradling her glass of mead in her hands, drinking some as she watches it.


End file.
